Under The Night Sky
by 4evermediatorlover2010
Summary: Things keep going bad for Sam. What role will Danny play with this? First fan fiction! Bare with me : Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters!_

_Ring!_

I shot straight up. My head was dizzy from getting up to quickly.

_Ring!_

What in the world-?

I pulled my sheets away from me and climbed out of bed.

_Ring!_

Why hasn't someone shut up that stupid phone!

I walked to my door and just as I reached out for the knob, I heard my Mom's voice clearly through the night's silence.

"Hello? Hello? Who is this?"

"No this isn't the Crawford's; you have the wrong number. Good night." She slammed the phone down to the table. Her stomps up our staircase echoed throughout the whole house. I bet even Grandma could hear it.

_Grandma_

I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I missed her so much. About a month ago, she passed away soundly in her sleep. I cried but only during the funeral, I felt obligated to, but the fact was that I didn't feel like crying or yelling or anything for the matter. I felt numb. I just can't believe she's gone. The night before, she hugged me so tight before going to bed after a game of chess that she proudly won.

"Rematch tomorrow, Sam." She told me as I ran up the stairs to my room.

"Who was it?" My dad asked. They were right outside my room.

"Like you care." She responded bitterly.

"Honey, calm down. There's no need to what-"

"To what, Jeremy?" She cut him off. "Get suspicious. Are you scared that I'll find out that you're hiding something else from me?"

"Pamela-"

"Let me guess, it's somebody else." She started walking away, her steps sounding in the direction of the master bedroom where she slept and gladly kicked my dad out to the guest room. Ever since Grandma died, all they did was argue. My mom found out that she left everything to me, nothing for either of my parents. My dad was perfectly fine with that. He always worried what I was going to do with myself, so I guess he felt better if I had a safety net in my future.

My mother on the other hand, didn't feel like it was okay. And she also didn't like the fact that dad knew about it since the day I was born.

"One look at you and she knew" Dad told me the day they read the will and my mother stormed out furious.

They're bickering faded a bit as they continued behind closed doors. But to me, if seemed like it gave them a better reason to just argue louder.

I'm sick and tired of all this fighting. Why can't everything just be okay for a change? If it isn't my parents, it's a ghost problem. If it isn't a ghost problem, it's school. If it isn't that, it's Danny.

_Danny. _

Just thinking about him made me remember what a horrible day I had today.

I woke up ready for whatever life was going to throw at me today and boy did it accept the challenge. I went to the laundry room and found my outfit ruined. I thought, _'No biggie, it's just clothes. I'll mange. And hey! It gives me a perfect excuse to try something new and see if I finally get Danny to notice me._'

Sure it bugged me, but, hey, that's life.

I went back upstairs and straighten my hair and let it completely down for a change. I went to my closet and found just what I was looking for; I found the brand new black corset I bought with black lace straps. I grabbed a pair of black slightly destroyed skinny jeans and my combat boots. I put on my purple makeup and lipstick as the only color on my face. To finish it off, I put on mascara and my studded belt. I looked in the mirror satisfied. I grabbed my spider book bag and ran down the stairs.

My parents were arguing just like always. I didn't even bother saying goodbye. I walked to school and couldn't stop thinking about what Danny's face would look like when he saw me. I tried telling myself to not get my hopes up and to remember he probably doesn't seem me that way, but I couldn't help but to get nervous about it. _What if there was a chance?_

I walked in to school heading towards my locker. As I walked by, everybody started whispering.

_Who is that?_

_Is that Sam Manson?_

_That is not Sam Manson, it can't be! _

_Who knew Goths could be hot!_

Yeah that last one was from Dash-shivers-Gross!

I held my head down until I reached my locker. Just as I was finishing putting all these stupid heavy books away, I heard two sets of feet walking towards me. Tucker appeared to one side of my locker, Danny on the other blocked out by my open locker door. Tucker saw me first.

"Why hello-" He stopped mid sentence. "Sam?" He said with disbelief. I slammed my locker closed and turned my head to Tucker ignoring Danny for now.

"You were not about to hit on me!" I asked him slightly laughing. He looked at me in horror obviously freaked out about intending on hitting on none other than Sam Manson. He stayed silent until I stepped back, books in my hand, to lean against the lockers across the hall. I started laughing.

"Your face is so priceless!" I leaned my head back. "I need a camera." As I turned to look at Danny, some of my hair fell on my face. Thankfully, covering up the blush coming from my face. Danny was just staring at me.

"So," I walked slowly back to them. "What do you guys think?" My head turned to Danny who still remained silent.

"You look awesome right Danny?" Tucker elbowed him shaking Danny awake. He slowly came back to us.

"Wait what?"

"I said, don't you think she looks awesome?" Tucker said a little louder. I could already feel my confidence shrinking.

He turned opening his locker and responded, "I don't um, really see much of a difference but I guess." Tucker's eyes widened and he turned to look at Danny glaring a hole through his head.

"Yeah well, I guess your right. Nothing really to start talking about."I said holding back the disappointment in my voice. I shrugged as he turned back around. The bell rang and we all headed to Lancer's class.

"Here are your tests from last week's assessment." Mr. Lancer walked around the class handing out tests left and right.

"Ms. Manson." He said as he laid my test down and walked away. I flipped it over. A big fat red D stared back at me. I let out a groan.

_'Well it was either studying or help saving the oblivious residents of Amity Park from a giant Godzilla sized chicken' ._

I slumped down to my seat and took out my sketchbook and doodled the whole period except when right in the middle, Lancer called on me.

"Ms. Manson, I'm waiting." He declared hands behind his back.

"Um..." What were we even suppose to be learning today?

"Samantha, what was Shakespeare's purpose towards the reader from last night's reading?" Shoot, we had to read that for homework.

"I have no idea." No point in beating around the bush.

"Well you would have if you were paying attention. I'll see you in detention after school today." he turned back his attention towards the class. Well no point in paying attention now, I thought and continued on. I doodled the whole day even during lunch. It helped keep me away from everybody. Danny flew out near the end of 8th period. Tucker turned to me right before the bell rang.

"Do you want me to wait for you after detention?" I slightly grinned at him.

"No but thanks."

Detention was so boring, nothing but organizing papers. Lancer isn't very creative when it comes to punishments. Several paper cuts later, I headed home. I swung the door open and heard shouts echo the whole house. 'Did they even leave the house at all!'

Trying to distract myself, I dumped out my backpack on my bed. I dropped my bag on the floor. _'Might as well do my homework'_. My eyes widened as I realized I left what I needed for homework at school. I threw my hands up in disbelief.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as I kicked my useless backpack to the other side of the room.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, come back here!" My thoughts were pulled away from earlier today as I heard my mother's horrible shrieks.

"I'm going to bed. We can talk about it in the morning." Angry footsteps followed this remark as Pamela walked towards the guest room.

"What! Want time to make up an excuse, do we?"

"Ahh!" I yelled out in frustration. I walked to my closet._'I can't get any sleep here! I'm better off in a forest!'_

"You know what, I think I'll do just that." I said out loud, not like anyone was listening. I quickly grabbed a bag and stuffed some blankets, and a pillow. I just wanted to get away from here as fast as I could.

I opened my closet searching in the back._ 'It has to be here somewhere...ha, here it is!'_ I pulled my camping stuff out and checked I had everything for at least a night. I changed into skinny jeans and a band tee. I put on my combat boots and started walking to my door. I stopped and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Just in case, I wrote

'Went camping for the night, be back in the afternoon. Don't look for me' -Sam

I placed it on my pillow and walked out, fetching a water bottle from the kitchen. There wasn't a forest really close by Amity Park, but the park would do. I made my way to the hill Danny and I hang out by, secluded by the rest of the park. I lit my lantern dimly. I laid a blanket out and sat against the tree gazing at the stars.

_'Now,' I thought as I reached in side my bag. 'to draw myself to sleep...'_

"Wait" I looked inside my bag. "I forgot it. I forgot my sketchbook." Before I even knew it, the tears started streaming out. I suddenly felt everything all at once, the stress from my parents, the disappointment from Danny, everything that went wrong in class and in the morning, but worst of all I felt the lost of my grandma swallow me up. I was practically sobbing in the park in the middle of the night in the park all by myself.

Or so I thought. Little did I know that somewhere far off someone saw the light burnig from my lantern. With the force of curiosity, whoever it was, was fast approaching.

***Yeah so here's part one R&R would be gladly appreciated! -Cristina


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks do much for the reviews I got. And thanks to anyone else who bother reading this. :) Sorry if its kind of short. This was my first DP fanfic and I haven't written any type of fanfic in a while so really thanks for the R&R! _

_Danny's POV_

"Will you ever give up?" I asked the Box Ghost while shooting out a ray.

"THE BOX GHOST SHALL NEVER GIVE UP AS LONG AS HE HAS HIS SQUARE AND RECTANGULAR BOXES OF DOOM!"

"Dude," I pulled out the Fenton Thermos, "Give it up already." I aimed the thermos and the blue beam shot out.

"BEWARE!" The Box Ghost yelled as he got sucked in. I closed the thermos tightly.

"Really," I said throwing up the thermos in the air and catching it. "Do you always have to escape in the middle of the night." I put the thermos away and headed home. Even though it sucks being woken up in the middle of the night, especially for only the Box Ghost, it was a nice time to fly. It was a perfect cool summer night. The stars were shinning a little brighter and the moon hung high in the cloudless sky.

As I turned about to pass Amity Park(the actual park), I noticed a light flicker from afar. "What is that?" I decided I should check it out. It was a little strange after all for someone to be out right now. Well unless your me and you have ghosts to deal with.

"Is that a lantern?" It looked like it in the shadows. I turned intangible just in case somebody was awake. I didn't want to scare anyone even though Tucker and Sam claim I'm not even one bit scary.

I landed and transformed back to Fenton. I realized where I was,_ 'It's the hill Sam and I always go to.'_ I thought. As I got closer I realized somebody was leaning on the other side of the tree._ 'Whats that-wait is somebody crying?'_ I walk to the other side._ 'Sam?' _

_Sam's POV_

I hate crying with a passion, but no matter how much I wanted to stop I couldn't. I was drowning in my own overflow of emotions. And I hated it. I didn't even notice that it got cooler around me.

Suddenly I felt someone's arms around me. I looked up quickly and saw it was Danny.

"It's okay, Sammy." He gently pushed my into his chest and hugged me tighter. I felt him rest his head on mine. At first I wanted nothing but to get away from him, but being there in his arms, it felt so right and warm...and just, I don't know. It felt good. I hugged him tighter. After a while once I stopped crying, we just stayed there for awhile. Danny leaning against the tree with me in his arms. He grabbed another blanket and laid it over us. A shooting star shot across the sky. In any other day I would have barfed at the scenario I was in, but today I needed this.

I felt something I hadn't felt in a while. Happiness? Calm? No, it wasn't that. I thought about it and then it hit me.

_Loved. _

I felt loved. The feeling I hadn't felt since before my parents started fighting and since my grandma passed away.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Danny."

"I'm sorry."

I looked up at him not freeing myself from his embrace. Our faces were just inches apart. "For what?"

"For lying to you. You looked gorgeous." I smiled.

"So... I don't anymore."

"Wait I didn't say it like that." he said with his recognizable clueless face. My smile grew wider.

"You said looked." He relaxed a bit probably thinking he did something else wrong. Like he could ever do anything wrong remotely as much as he does right.

"You always notice my mistakes, Sammy." I sent him a glare for calling me Sammy. He chuckled in response.

_Danny's POV_

I didn't want the night to end. I wanted to stay just where I was, leaning against a tree with Sam in my arms as we gazed at the stars. I had to do something though and this was the perfect time to do it.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Danny."

"I'm sorry." She moved her head and looked at me a little confused.

"For what?"

"For lying to you." I felt a smile tug it's way up. "You looked gorgeous." I was just to scared to admit it because I thought you'd find out I'm crushing on you, I thought.

She smiled in response and said, "So... I don't anymore."

I looked down on her confused as ever. "Wait I didn't say it like that."

I noticed a mischievous glimmer in her amethyst eyes. "You said looked."

I relaxed thinking I did something else wrong knowing I always find a way to screw things up. "You always notice my mistakes, Sammy." She glared at me. I chuckled, she's never going to let anyone get away with calling her Sammy.

I looked at her and even though I was nervous about it, I knew what I had to _finally_ do. I reached out and gently grabbed her face bringing it closer towards mine.

"I lied again, Sam."

_Sam's POV_

Danny looked down at me nervously but something changed in his icy blue eyes. They filled with determination. He reached for my face bringing me closer to him. I froze.

"I lied again, Sam." He started to slowly lean down and rested his head against my forehead.

"You always look gorgeous." He quickly closed the gap and I exploded inside. My heart swelled up with emotions. 'He likes me! Danny actually likes me!' I thought. He nibbled my lip slightly as we separated. He once again leaned on my forehead. "Don't ever cry again."

"I won't. I don't have a reason to anymore." And it was true. I let everything out, and I felt, I felt at peace. _'Wow, I thought, that doesn't sound like me at all.'_ I snuggled into his chest, sleepness suddenly compelling me.

"You want me to fly you home?"

"No thanks, I might as well camp out." He kissed the top of my head and got comfortable.

"Okay then." We stayed like that the rest of the night. I went to sleep under the stars.

_**Tada! Hoped you guys liked it. I might write a full on DP story taking place after PP but I haven't decided. Let me know if you would be interested if I did-Cristina_


End file.
